


It's the End of the World As We Know It

by psiten



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [9]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Duelling, F/F, Fanart, M/M, Surreal, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: When someoneprompts"Remember when a girl could have never been a prince?", obviously my fill has to involve Utena. Obviously. So have an illustration of YowaPeda characters having an Utena-duel on bicycles!Be warned, this fanart is made with MUCH more love than skill. Please be kind.





	It's the End of the World As We Know It

Description and text:

In the dueling arena, Miki and Aoyagi joust while riding bicycles that have roses spinning over the wheels. Behind them, Aya is dressed as the Rose Bride and Teshima is sitting at a small table with a teapot.

Music: " _North Pole Lemming, Siberian Antelope, Nature's Last Judgment..._ "

Aya: "Do we even know what's going on?!"

Teshima: "Did we ever? Drink your tea."

Aya: "Fuck you."


End file.
